In a Dragons Mind
by RyuOni
Summary: Emerald's father has been killed, but she cannot kill his murderer. For they are after her. Soon, she finds out, life as she knew it, will take flight and a new one will land. please R


Prologue  
  
As Sholque reached the edge if Crater Home, his twelfth head of horns standing  
  
high and mighty, he realized today would be a beautiful one. Sholque was the leader of the  
  
Brasshorns, a defender group of the Crater Home. Crater Home was a heard of dragons  
  
that lived in a volcanic crater. Sholque was father of two dragonling, Zon & Ton, and  
  
about to be a father of one more.   
  
Sholque looks down at the already stirring Crater Home. Suddenly, Sholque  
  
bellows a wake-up call for the Home to awaken. All the Dragons, dragonlings and  
  
Drakkins awaken and start mumbling to each other. The three other Brasshorns, Teo,  
  
Kienal, and Futwar bellowed back.  
  
"Beautiful Morning, huh, Sholque?" arrives Teo, with his second head of horns.  
  
Teo was fourth in command of the Brasshorns. "Sholque?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, hello Teo," Sholque says, realizing Teo was beside him..  
  
"I said beautiful day, isn't it?"  
  
"Oh, yes. Quiet beautiful, indeed," retorts Sholque, happily.  
  
"So what brings ya hear," Teo asks, politely. "You're supposed to be about an  
  
eight of a sun away from here. Why so close to Crater Home?"  
  
"Your to youthful to understand" and it was true, he was still only three years of  
  
age. "I am waiting to hear from Elodin. She is in her thirteenth month of carriage."  
  
"Oh..... Cool! I guess."  
  
A moment later Toalena comes over to where they are standing, Toalena is Teo's  
  
'sweetheart'. The young Drakkin was a beautiful red with a crimson ruby on her forehead.  
  
As she reaches them, they notice a small wound on her face.  
  
"What happened, love?"  
  
"No time for romance right now, Teo," she said panting. "Elodin, your birthmate,  
  
is giving birth.  
  
"Okay, thank you!" Sholque replies excitedly and also afraid. Elodin's first birth  
  
died 13 years ago. A stillborn. He own daughter was a stillborn thirteen years ago. Her  
  
brother had been a stillborn so it was kind of hereditary.  
  
Sholque flys down to Carriage Cove, unsure about what is coming up. "Elodin!"  
  
Sholque trots over to Elodin and her new dragonling. "How is he?"  
  
"She is fine, and she is currently sleeping, now, SHHHHHH!!!" she growls  
  
happily.  
  
Later that evening, the newborn, named Emerald, because of the colour she is, is  
  
just trotting around sniffing everything that her mother walks by. Elodin smiles happily  
  
and peers at Sholque, Zon and Ton. Sholque the father of the two.  
  
"Hello, Emerald," says Sholque, Ton and Zon at the same time.  
  
She stares a brief moment at the three and licks her paws. Sholque smiles, happily.  
  
For this is his first female born.  
  
"Sir, Lord Knink wishes to speak with the Brasshorns on top of Gravir Hill, sir!" A  
  
Kninkla trots to Sholque. The black scar on his forehead casting hate into Sholque's body.  
  
"Why?," Sholque inquires.  
  
"He wishes to speak with you kind, Sir"  
  
"Well tell him I am busy," He says impatiently. "I am with my dragonling."  
  
"But, Sir-" Starts the Kninkla.  
  
"This is part of suturbular urgency."  
  
"An extreme and dire emergency!" Says Nucopian and Tuescon.  
  
"Grrrr fine, leave me be, I must dismiss my family.  
  
The Kninkla sneer and leave.  
  
"You will be back right?" Zon says, inquisitively.  
  
"Yes I will." Says Sholque.  
  
"Promise?" asks Ton.  
  
Sholque smiles, "I promise."  
  
Sholque follows the Kninkla and they go to see Knink. The go through a valley of  
  
twists and turns passing tree and boulder, stopping occasionally to munch on the grass.  
  
"What do you want?" Asks Sholque rudely, when he confronts Knink. "I was with  
  
my newborn."  
  
"Yes I know, but this is of extreme urgency." Says Knink.  
  
"So they said," Sneers Sholque staring at the Kninkla Twins.  
  
"I hope you said 'g'bye', because today, the Brasshorns will be no more."  
  
"Then, what will be be called?" Sholque asks, not comprehending what Knink is  
  
saying.  
  
"You will be called dead," Knink grins evilly at him.  
  
"But... why?"  
  
"Because you believe in Heorn, we do not fall for such silly superstitions.  
  
"But Hoern lives, how do you think you came here?"  
  
"Shutup, fool. You are going to die!"  
  
Nucopian drops his horns and drives them into Sholque's in a split second.  
  
Sholque does the same and they lock horns, Sholque twisting and turning. Sholque, being  
  
more experienced simply throws him down.  
  
"CHARGE!" Bellows Knink and a group of Kninkla charge at Sholque. Sholque  
  
locks horns and, breathes flame. He strikes and kills three of them and knocks them away.  
  
"Traitor. You make Crater Home look like a hell-hole." Sholque says.  
  
"Just die, that's all I want." Knink retorts, "Charge!" He yells again and this time,  
  
Sholque is hit by ten sets of horns.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" he bellows, breathing fire around trying to kill one  
  
more at least.  
  
The Kninkla pull there sharpened horns out of Sholque's scaly hide and let  
  
Sholque drop to the ground. Knink walks over to him, a big grin on his face.  
  
"The saddest thing I can do with my claws is this," Kninkla rears up on his hind  
  
feat and slices Sholque across the face. Even some of the Kninkla wince at the sight and  
  
listen the his last bellow. Letting his head fall to the ground, dead, they here more cries of  
  
pain from the other two Brasshorns, but one.. "Now, Kninkla, go find the Brasshorn's  
  
newborn, and bring it to me."  
  
Chapter One, Part One: The Attack  
  
Amazingly, Emerald had survived ten more months after the attack on the  
  
Brasshorn's attack. Emerald's scales were a rare, grass-green, which made her a  
  
prize-catch. She was already forming her third-eye jewel, a Emerald colour.  
  
"Hey, ma!" Emerald shouts.  
  
"Yes?" Elodin asks, politly.  
  
"Watch!" Emerald jumps off a rock and spreads her wings and glides. She can feel  
  
the wind go past her wings as she continuously beats her wings to the air to stay aloft. She  
  
beats until her shoulders hurt. And collapses to the ground, smiling.  
  
"Nice job, Emmy," says Zon, emerging from behind his mother. "Your doing  
  
better than I was at your age..." He walks up to her and nudges her side happily and  
  
proudly..  
  
"Awwww!!!! Is Zon jealous...?" says Ton. Emerging from behind Emerald.  
  
Zon rolls his eyes and murmurs. "Idiot...."  
  
" Boys! Stop it!" says Elodin laughing.. "I hope they become --HEY! Where are  
  
you going, Emmy?"  
  
"I am going to go play with them! The way they play looks fun! So, C'ya!" with  
  
that Emerald jumps as high as she can and goes and joins them.  
  
"Is that your daughter, Elodin?" Comes a evil, blood-chilling voice. "She is  
  
beautiful....Hehehehe...."  
  
"Get away from me Knink..."  
  
"You either take the offer of being my mate, or take the offer of the sacrifice of  
  
'Emmy'."  
  
"Or, you get the hell away from me before my sons come back...."  
  
"You think I am afriad of two dragons?"  
  
"Three!" Says Emerald climbing back up the hill, with Zon and Ton following,  
  
panting for air. Zon and Ton's horns directed at his throat and chest.  
  
"Ooo! Three dragons." Knink whistles and about thirty Kninkla emerge from the  
  
brush. A band of Kninkla surround Zon, Ton, Emmy, and Elodin.  
  
"C'mon! We can take 'em!!!" shouts Zon.  
  
"No! We can, but we won't! Head for the Talosin Mountains. Then head east to  
  
Talon then go where ever is safe!!!" Elodin shouts over all the running. She stops and  
  
glares at the Kninkla. Watching them run past her tripping one of them.  
  
"But-!" Emmy starts but is interrupted by Ton.  
  
"C'mon! We gotta get away from here as fast as we can!!!"  
  
"No! I wanna stay!!!" Emmy argues and turns around.  
  
Zon stops and does the same. The Kninkla come closer and he fires a beam of  
  
flame at them and Ton does the same with his blue fire. While the Twin brothers fire flame  
  
Emmy stands between the flame in a hide-foot rise.  
  
Opposing her is a Kninkla four times her size. Although, this size difference is  
  
huge, she attacks the groin of the Kninkla, it roars and collapse backward.  
  
Emmy, still in her hide-foot rise, jumps on the now screaming Kninkla and slashes from  
  
one side of the neck to the other. She lifts up the scales covering the heart and digs her  
  
tail-blade into it.  
  
Meanwhile Elodin is attacking in strategy, a Kninkla is on her wing and she  
  
twiddles her free wing and the Kninkla is getting ready to chomp that wing in three pieces  
  
when she takes her tails and swiftly swipes the tail under the feet of the Kninkla and it falls  
  
on it's head. She sinks her teeth into the neck of the fallen Kninkla and waits until the  
  
pulse stops.  
  
Amazed, Knink looks around and says" You had better leave... He..he..he.... My  
  
elder Kninkla are on there way."  
  
"Let's go children," Elodin says, turning her silver scales away from the ugly one  
  
eyes Knink. "We shall leave before we are hunted."  
  
Zon and Ton stop flaming and walk away. Emmy looks down at her dead 'prey'.  
  
She looks at Knink and breaths smoke through her nose slits and high-tails it away.  
  
Chapter One, Part Two: The Boy and the Dragons  
  
Emerald gives a heavy sigh and moans, "I... am ....SO.... tired" She pants and  
  
pants until she tunes into the noises around her. She hears trickling, of water!  
  
"I hear water everybody! C'mon!" she races through the underbrush and finds a  
  
spring not too far away. Beyond the spring is a cave. She is so excited she almost trips  
  
over her feet running back to the family. "You won't believe what I have found! A cave  
  
and a spring!"  
  
Elodin, Zon and Ton following Emmy walk into the cave, the black drawings of  
  
dragons, made by ash or fire. A wall covered in purple-green stalactites and stalagmites. It  
  
is about three meters tall, seven meters long in length and in width.  
  
"We'll stay here tonight, but keep a eye open." Elodin says looking around. "I will  
  
gather fire wood, stay here, Emmy. Zon, let's go."  
  
"So....." says Ton rubbing his third-eye ruby.  
  
"Yeah....."  
  
About ten minutes later Zon and Elodin arrive, Zon caring most of the wooden  
  
Elodin with a minor cut on her foreleg.  
  
"What happened?" Ton blurts out.  
  
"I fell."  
  
Zon busts out laughing. "She didn't fall, she cut herself with a tree branch."  
  
Elodin playfully smacks Zon with a foreleg.  
  
Zon puts the logs down and is about to light the when Elodin stops him.  
  
"Emmy, you try. It'll be good for you." Elodin goads.  
  
"Well," Emerald thinks. "It couldn't hurt to try." She focuses on the wood  
  
catching aflame. She waits for a few seconds and then she opens her furnace-lung and  
  
bellows out a single flame, enough to catch the logs on fire.  
  
Everybody applauds for her and she smiles and roasts a rattler she found in the  
  
cave.  
  
About 11 P.M. Emmy wakes up to see the grass moving by the cave and a sparkle  
  
in the grass. She ducks down and peers into the darkness at the area. Then she sees a  
  
strange figure, peach skin, two forearms that hang off the ground and to haunches that  
  
propel the beast. Hair on the head and eyelids large enough to put a appricok nut into. The  
  
foreclaws had five claws instead of the natural four and the claws, they were claws but the  
  
claw part wasn't sharp. The tail, it way it isn't showing seems odd to Emerald and she  
  
blasts a flame-snotwad at it. It stops and stares right at Emmy, it says something with it's  
  
pink tongue and runs back into the grass, excapeing into the night.   
  
That morning Emerald tells Elodin about the figure she had seen last night, " Holy  
  
Herne!" she curses. "Where? What did it have in it's foreclaws?! If they think they are  
  
going to hunt us, they are wrong!"  
  
"Who Elodin? Who will hunt us?"  
  
" From my studies show, humans, or something that looks like them. Primates,  
  
maybe?" Ton says.  
  
"What the hell is a primates?" Zon asks.  
  
"Nevermind we'll just have to be on extra special guard tonight." Elodin says.  
  
"Emerald, go try to hunt." Elodin says.  
  
"Hunt what?"  
  
"Anything, Emmy" says Ton, picking her up by the tail and putting her on his  
  
back. "C'mon , I will help you, just watch the tail, a'ight?  
  
"First, once you have found prey, get down on your forelegs and haunches, make  
  
sure your tail is strait and not tied around your legs, you don't wanna trip.  
  
"Second, move you haunches up but keep your forelegs on the ground.  
  
"When you are near enough to attack, run at a pace that won't make you tired as quickly."  
  
"Okay like this?" Emmy says standing in the correct position.  
  
"Yes now launch with you backlegs and extend you forelegs out ahead of you and  
  
keep your claws extended as well.  
  
"Now try to tackle-"  
  
"Like that?!" Emmy says taking down Ton onto the ground.  
  
"He he. Yes like that."  
  
That night Emerald is stuck in the cave alone and decides to stay awake. She sees  
  
the same primate as last night and watches as it comes closer to the mouth of the cave.  
  
She looks at the pale pasty skin and the dark red hair. She can somehow see the goodness  
  
in his blue eyes.  
  
Suddenly, Zon, Ton and Elodin along with three other dragons jump out of the  
  
grass and enclose the primate into the cave. The primate turns around and yelps and backs  
  
into the black, dark cave.  
  
"What do you want?!" Hisses Elodin.  
  
The primate says something in a tongue that is non-comprehensible to any other  
  
dragon, but for some reason Emerald hears, "I j-just w-wanted to touch it...."  
  
"He doesn't understand..." Says one of the three dragons Emerald doesn't know.  
  
"Emmy, hurry beside me!  
  
Emerald hesitates. "Come on, Emmy!!!!" Elodin yells.  
  
"It's okay," Emmy says to the primate. "I won't hurt you."  
  
"Who are you?" says the primate.  
  
"I am Emerald, you are.....?"  
  
"Taloth," the primate says. "Taloth Drudo." He smiles.  
  
"I saw you last night, why were you being so quiet?" she further inquires, still  
  
keeping her eyes on the other dragons.  
  
"My country's enemies are near. So I was scouting." He says, a soft smile  
  
comming to his lips.  
  
"What the hell is she saying?" Ton asks.  
  
"She is talking to it. I think." Zon says, cocking his head to a side.  
  
"Oh, I am sorry for frightening you." Emmy says.  
  
"I figured someone was there, could you please tell your friends to stop... being so  
  
scary?" Taloth looks back at Elodin, who is baring her teath.  
  
"Uhm, you guys are scaring him, I mean Taloth." Emerald says softly.  
  
"Well tell him to back away from my child." Elodin murmurs.  
  
"Taloth? Your delirious." says the female of the new three.  
  
"Hmmm," Says Elodin. "Let's take him back to his abode...."  
  
"WHAT?!" Says Ton.  
  
"She seems to know it better than you or I." retorts Elodin. "So we should take it  
  
back to it's abode. I mean, it didn't attack us, or disturb us. We should just be nice."  
  
"Yay!" Says Emerald "Taloth you're goin' home!"  
  
"Cool! Let's go, I will show you the way!"  
  
The 'team' walk a couple miles with Taloth on Emerald's back. Taloth looking  
  
around and talking to Emerald while they walk, Emmy asking her elders what they are and  
  
then re-answering Taloth with the same thing they said.  
  
They arrive in awe. They see the platinum gate and respond with a loud uproar of  
  
talking they shutup again. They see the iron gates three people on each of it's side and  
  
then they look beyond the gates at the villagers.  
  
"Can we go in, Elodin?" Emmy says with enthusiasm.  
  
"Yeah, just be careful."  
  
"Okay!" Emmy and Taloth say. Taloth's sounding more like a question than a  
  
statement.  
  
Beyond the gates there are thousands of things being said at once. Three people at  
  
the wall, clothes sagging and beards long beg for anything, look very familiar to Emmy but  
  
her thoughts are quickly ripped away by a tugging on her wing. Taloth was pulling and  
  
saying. "There they are!"  
  
"Tal!!!" his mother ran over to him and stopped dead in her tracks and was staring  
  
at Emmy.  
  
"What?" Taloth hopped down off her back and into the busy street. "Oh, this is  
  
Emmy."  
  
Emerald waved and smiled.  
  
"Get away from those horrid beasts!" Taloth's mother shouted, pulling him away.  
  
"They're dirt, evil beasts, and you should leave them alone..." 


End file.
